injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightwing's Intro Quotes(Injustice: Return of the Titans)
Vs. Batman Batman: Thanks for coming back. Nightwing: It’s good to help again, Bruce. Batman: Let me enlighten you. ---------------- Batman: Let’s see if you still got it. Nightwing: I’m always ready Bruce. Batman: Prove it to me. ------------ Batman: You were supposed to be dead. Nightwing: Talia revived me with the Lazarus Pits. Batman: That’s a first. ------------- Batman: You’re the other earth’s Nightwing. Nightwing: My Batman said you needed help. Batman:The Justice League is taking care of it. --------------- Batman: I can’t forgive the deaths. Nightwing: Don’t give up on Damian, Bruce. He’s your son. Batman: You were my son too. -----------------''' ' Batman: Jaime told me you skipped practice. Nightwing: Starfire took me in for date night. Batman :I need you to take this seriously. ---------------------------' ' Nightwing: How are you and Jason? Batman: It’s a work in process. Nightwing: At least he’s back on our side. ----------------' ''' Nightwing: Damian may be an uptight kid…. Batman: He deserves to be behind bars! Nightwing: But I know he feels bad for what he did. ----------- Nightwing: Did you kill Zod? Batman: Almost…...but I stayed my hand. Nightwing: If you did, I would understand. ------------ Nightwing: What’s the training for today Bruce? Batman: It’s a chance to prove yourself. Nightwing: I won’t let you down. Vs. Robin Robin: Dick?! Nightwing: It’s me, Damian. Robin:...I…..how?! ----------------- Robin: I thought you were dead because of me. Nightwing: Talia revived me with the Lazarus Pits. Robin: My mother is still alive?! ------------------- Robin: Sorry for changing the Nightwing-suit color. Nightwing: Gotta admit, red does look good on you. Robin: That’s what Jason said. ------------------ Robin: I didn’t murder you, Grayson. Nightwing: No, but your temper did. Robin: It was an accident! ------------- Robin: You’re the other Nightwing, right? Nightwing: Yeah, got a problem? Robin: No, this will make it sweeter. ----------- Robin: My knuckles need a work-out. Nightwing: Ready to get your butt kicked, Damian? Robin: Let me show you what I’m made of. -------------- Nightwing: I’m glad you left the Regime, Damian. Robin: Being his servant was a mistake! Nightwing: At least you learned from it. ---------------- Nightwing: I can’t believe you killed Victor Zsasz… Robin: He deserved to die! Nightwing: You say that about everyone, Damian. ----------------------- Nightwing: You shouldn’t have killed Zsasz. Robin: I did it for Alfred. Nightwing: That’s not what he wanted for you. ------------------- Nightwing: I heard you revived Alfred with the Lazarus Pits. Robin: Alfred was like a father to me. Nightwing: He was like that, wasn’t he? Vs. Aquaman Aquaman: You have return, Grayson. Nightwing: How’s Atlantis, Aquaman? Aquaman: That remains to be seen. -------------------- Aquaman: Think you can beat the king of Atlantis? Nightwing: I’ve beaten Aqualad and Tempest before. Aquaman: Allow me to show you what they couldn’t do. --------------- Aquaman: Aqualad was like a son to me. Nightwing: Which Aqualad? Garth or Jackson? Aquaman: Both of them….. -------------- Aquaman: Didn’t your own brother kill you? Nightwing: That was an accident! Aquaman: That remains to be seen. ------------ Aquaman: I thought you were the Deadman. Nightwing: Talia revived me with the Lazarus Pits. Aquaman: Batman was an idiot marrying her. ---------------- Nightwing: Ocean Master was better than you. Aquaman: Why say that?! Nightwing: He wouldn’t let Superman take over Atlantis without a fight! ------------------------ Nightwing: I can’t believe Aqualad became traitor…. Aquaman: First he became a traitor to spy on his father, Manta… Nightwing: But he became the real deal when he flooded the city! ------------------------- Nightwing: You should have stand up to Superman! Aquaman: He threatened to destroy Atlantis!! Nightwing: So you let him take it over instead? ------------------ Nightwing: You should have stand up to Superman! Aquaman: And Batman should have taught you and your brothers some manners!! Nightwing:(laughs) I enjoy making you angry…. Category:Injustice: Return of the Titans Category:Quotes